Best Friend?
by BabyCookieMonster
Summary: He's my best friend. And I don't know how this will affect us... I don't know if it's a good thing or bad, but I know one thing for sure: I DON'T REGRET IT.
1. I'm A Virgin

"Truth or dare, Gretchen?" asked Adyson, grinning because we decided to go with her suggestion and play this particular game.

"Dare," Gretchen answered.

"Call Baljeet and tell him you love him and that Ginger's been sleeping with Buford."

Ginger screeched, breaking her good girl image as she said, "Don't you fucking dare! I've _finally_ gotten Baljeet to dump that useless _Mishti_ and though I'm not a virgin anymore, I _never_ slept with Buford!"

Gretchen blushed, "He's not _all_ that bad, ya know..."

"No way," my jaw dropped open, "you fucked with Buford Van Strom? _Why?!_"

"Ugh! It was a secret, okay? I was drunk, he was drunk, and I wanted to have some fun. Don't judge me! He's a monster in bed, though. I would definitely go again," She blushed as she mumbled the last part.

I laughed lightheartedly, "Well it looks like you just told us a truth. Girls," everyone looked at me, "should we be nice to Ginger and Gretchen and let them drop Adyson's dare for another turn?"

We were all smiling when we agreed to let our two friends off the hook.

"Isabella, truth or dare?" Gretchen asked me, happy to be free of the unwanted phone call.

I smiled, "truth."

"Who was your first time?" A few of the girls giggled and Gretchen smiled smugly, knowing her question was a good one.

I blushed, "I'm a virgin."

Katie blinked, "I'm sorry. What?"

"I am a virgin," I repeated slowly.

Holly laughed loudly, a fake laugh she knew would fool no one, "You're joking, right, Izzy?"

Milly nodded, "Of course she is. _None_ of us are virgins anymore. Not even goody-goody Isabella."

"Hey!" I said, angrily, "I'm not lying! Milly, I already know you and Holly had a threesome with Albert as your firsts. And Adyson gave hers to Buford. Gretchen and Ginger may not be virgins anymore, either, but I still am!"

They looked embarrassed, but Gretchen and Milly traded disbelieving looks.

They didn't believe me. My girls _didn't believe me!_ I told them the truth, like I _always_ do, and they _didn't_ believe me! Why not? I mean, I'm trustworthy, right? I've been their leader since we were little Fireside Girls! And they have the nerve to think I'm _lying_ to them? Why in the world would I lie to them?

"Isabella," Adyson looked annoyed as she asked, "cut the crap - who popped your cherry?"

"_No one!_" I hissed, "You wanna fucking check? Too bad - I don't swing that way!"

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but it's just too hard to believe," Holly frowned, "I mean... Baljeet, Buford, Irving... _everyone wants Isabella_!"

I shook my head, "Baljeet wants Ginger, Buford... I dunno who the former bully wants other than his goldfish, Biff, and Irving? Really? Holly, no offense, but that's just plain gross. I mean, seriously. Eww."

"You've seriously never slept with anyone?" Ginger asked, eyes wide as she gasped out, "No one night stands or pushy, straight-forward boyfriends? No blind dates that turned you hot and bothered and left you without your panties for the night? No _nothing_? Really?"

I rolled my eyes, "How many times do I have to say it? I'm a virgin!"

"Yeah, I know, but," Milly blushed, "You haven't even been felt up?"

"I'm a virgin, not a prude. I've been touched up top, but my lower region? White as you can get my Mexican ass to be. Happy?"

Milly turned a darker shade of red, "Oh, okay..."

"Do you _want_ to lose your virginity?" Adyson asked and my head shot up.

"Why would I?" I responded, "I don't know anyone I'd give it to other than -"

"PHINEAS," everyone interrupted me.

I sighed, "I know it's sad - he's dating Suzy. I'm in love with a pedophile."

Gretchen shook her head, "You need to lose your virginity."

"What, why?"

"It may help you get over your lost love."

"Or it might not."

"It can."

"It can't."

"It will."

"It won't."

"Do it."

"I'm not gonna do it."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"_Yes_, you will."

"_No_, I won't."

_"Yes, you will."_

_"No, I won't."_

"Dammit, Isabella! Do we have to tie you up?"

"Just forget it, Gretchen! It isn't happening!"

"It'll be a stranger, Izzy. You won't know them!"

"That is exactly what I _don't_ want!"

"What if you did it with someone you knew? Would that make it better?"

"No! I don't wanna do it at all!"

"You have to!"

"No, I don't!"

"At some point you will!"

"At no point will I ever!"

"You gonna be a cat lady? You gonna become a nun? What will you do if you don't have sex, Isabella? Huh?"

At that, I fell silent. What _would_ I do? I wanted to get married and have kids. I couldn't do that without committing a dirty deed. I don't like cats too much so I can't be a cat lady. And I'm not religious, really, so what would becoming a nun do for me? I can't live out my dream... not without sex. But who in Hell could I do it with? I don't want it with some stranger and when I think of any boyfriends I've ever had... well, I feel gross, disgusted, really. I just can't think of doing it with them. But who else do I know? I can't do it with my friends... Baljeet and Ginger are finally starting to get together. Buford is, well, _Buford_. Phineas... Oh, Phineas... He's a pedophile in college (Tri-State University, like the rest of us), dating a middle-schooled little girl named Suzy Johnson (Which is really weird, if you ask me, considering Candace and Jeremy are married now, making Suzy and Phineas in-law siblings...) and he has no interest in me, whatsoever. Irving is a tech geek who I wouldn't give a second glance - I mean, eww. Just eww. And Ferb... Oh, gosh, Ferb. He's my best friend. What would happen if I even _tried_ to get with him? I mean, I know he and Vanessa broke up - he dumped her when he found her screwing around in _his_ bed with Monty, which, by the way, is just nasty! And he's always saying how he needs to get back in the game, but isn't ready for a relationship. Yeah, you heard me. Ferb Fletcher, man of few words, is _always_ saying that. Or... maybe that's a good thing. Maybe - just maybe... - it could help...

* * *

A/N: Hi! I'm BabyCookieMonster (Bella) and I wanted to know - does this sound good so far? It's my first fanfic and I wanted to see if I could do well on it..?! Reviews are greatly appreciated :) thanks for reading!


	2. Virginity

It's been exactly two weeks, three days, seven hours, eighteen minutes, and ten seconds... now eleven... twelve... but it's not like I'm counting! I mean, who would count the exact time since they came to the realization that, yes, indeed, they would have to drop everything and lose (*takes big breath*) their virginity..?! Not me! I mean... I don't think anybody does! No one else would listen to a bunch of girls she knew since they were little and listen when they said it was time to drop her panties and lose the good-girl image with a one night stand or something. No one! Especially not me! Right? Or... maybe that's just it. Maybe it's because I actually do _like_ my "good-girl" image, that I don't want to lose it over the course of a single night. But I have to lose it sometime... and I guess that time should be sooner rather than later. I mean, I'm in college... live a little, right?!

With a newly found determination, I set out to lose my virginity. I was going clubbing. And at the club I would lose everything I have ever known, of my own free will. In two hours time (a real record for me, sadly) I had everything ready. Make up? Yep. Hair? Of course. Stilettos I might break my neck in? Yeah. Everything ready? All a big fat check. Time to go say goodbye to the pink mini-dress... I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, age twenty-two, and I'm a virgin. But not for long.

Arriving at the club, I smiled at the boy I knew as a kid, working his nights (obviously) as a bouncer in one of the hottest clubs in town. Yep, Buford was doing well for himself. I walked right up to the front of the line, ignoring the groans and annoyed looks some people threw my way, and greeted my old friend.

"Hey, Buford! Busy night?" I grinned.

"Busier now that you're here," he said gruffly, "no one else to talk to. But head on in, Isabella. I got you covered."

"Thanks!" I walked into the club, scanning the loud building for the bar. If I were to go through with tonight's plans, I needed to drink something strong, something heavy, something that will make me forget who I was with. After all, I couldn't be with anyone I knew. Phineas was that pedophile of an idiot. Buford would probably break me if I really thought about the big guy seriously. Baljeet, like I said earlier, is finally looking at Ginger... plus, he's a little too nerdy for me, honestly. Irving..? He's still just too damn revolting. There's not really anyone else but Ferb. And Ferb...? I just couldn't ruin our friendship like that. So my final decision? I would give it all away to someone I didn't know, and I would drink myself silly so I wouldn't even remember it. That was my resolution. That was my resolve.

So I started the night off with vodka, the strongest thing I could think of with my immature knowledge on liquors. Sad, because I honestly don't know if it counts as a strong drink or not. I just know I quickly have my head pounding when I've taken a few shots of the stuff... does that make me a lightweight? I don't really drink too much too often, and I don't really care too much, either, but I'd still kinda like to know.

By the time my eyesight was blurring colors together, my speech slurred, and my movements were almost paralyzed, someone had taken the seat beside me. They looked tall, broad shoulders, messily combed hair that was just right, blue eyes... I couldn't really tell who it was or if I knew them, well, at all, with my sluggish mind, but I didn't really care. Maybe it was the alcohol, I don't know... But the guy... he had more shot glasses surrounding him than I did! He should be about as drunk as me by now, if not more intoxicated. He should remember about as much as me, and I plan to remember nothing. Maybe this is luck? Fate? It's something meant to be... maybe. I'm rambling in my head, but I'm not even sure halfway about what!

"Hey," I mumbled at him, leaning forwards to look in his blue, blue eyes...

He blinked, "Hi."

"Whatcha doin'?" I smirked, using my old catchphrase from when I was a little girl.

He smiled, "this."

I was confused for a minute before soft, strong lips came over my own, "Mm!"

Before I knew what was happening, he had me pressed against a wall in the dark corner of the room, where the neon lights barely reached. Now, even with my blurry mind, I knew I didn't want to lose it that way. So, using all the strength I could muster, I pushed his shoulders away and groaned, "take me somewhere."

I barely registered the nod he gave me as he tugged me along behind him. He brought me somewhere nearby the club, somewhere with bright yellow lights that I saw as he made a short stop by a counter... or was it a desk? I wasn't sure. Walls of champagne and furniture in a cream color... I figured that we were in a hotel. Did he stay here? Who was he? ...Did it even matter?

Ignoring my own thoughts, I focused on watching him as he unlocked one of the many doors with a key-card (is that what those things are called?) and he pulled me in. He pushed me toward the bed and, without meaning to, I stumbled and fell backwards on it, my strapless, red mini-dress hitching up my thighs and showing off my lacy black lingerie without me noticing. But he sure did notice. Turning back to me after he locked the door, he moaned at the sight of me and pounced, as if I were his prey.

Using his long stride to his advantage, he yanked his shirt from his body as he made his way quickly to me. Seeing his muscled abdomen made me react in ways I didn't expect. As he reached me and kissed me so fiercely I fell back onto the bed, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his thick hair. All I wanted to do was lick his body, eat him up... taste every last bit of him. As if he could tell what I was thinking, he groaned and pressed his clothed erection into me, causing me to moan in response.

His right hand fisted itself in my long, dark hair and his left hand traced my curves through the blood red, strapless mini-dress I wore, making my body tingle with excitement. Upon reaching my knee, he lifted my leg up and made me wrap my leg around the back of his waist, giving him easier access to my body. Never breaking the passionate kiss once, or untangling his right hand from my hair, he then moved to remove my tight dress by unzipping it, pressing my stomach into his with his left hand while he slipped the tiny article of clothing from my body. I wasn't wearing a bra, and he seemed to like that.

I fumbled with the button of his pants, but soon it came undone and he kicked it away for me, easily. Before I could do anything else, he was touching me. He pressed two fingers to my soaked panties and groaned in appreciation, rubbing me, eliciting a moan himself as he touched parts of me that had never been touched before. He ripped away my panties and slid a finger into my hot, wet opening, making me gasp as I felt him touching me. He slowly pressed his digit in deeper, pulling out and adding another to the torturous pleasure he was giving me. He continued to pump his fingers in me, adding a third finger at the same time he used his right hand to pinch my left nipple.

Gasping, I arched into him, breaking the kiss as his fingers went into my wet hole even deeper than before. He lowered his head and soon I was crying out as he sucked on my right breast, teased my left, and continued to play with his fingers in my dripping pussy. I didn't even notice when I started to cry for him to take me, to fuck me senseless. But I definitely did notice when he decided to listen to me, dropping his boxers in favor of pressing his thick cock into my pussy, pushing and prodding until he was buried deep inside my slippery cave. He thrust into me with a calculated tempo, making me scream in ecstasy as he hit all my walls. After so many times of him pressing back into me, he seemed to lose all sense of trying to keep a steady pace and started to stroke my insides more wildly, more animal-like, pushing senselessly into my hot body and making me gasp and plead and scream in satisfaction.

I clawed at his back when all the good feelings he was giving me became too much, causing me to scratch at his back. But I think he liked it. He pounded into me even harder when I dug my nails into his skin. I heard slapping noises as he continued to ram into me, but I didn't care. If I was red in the morning... If it hurt like hell... Fuck, if I couldn't _move_... I wouldn't care - it just felt too damn good.

I felt as he seemed to tense up a bit and it seemed a bit harder for him to shove himself into my hole. But he pushed on, thrusting his dick as deep as he could go and, at one point, he even lifted my other leg to go around his waist, making my legs somewhat spread even wider as his cock thrust into me deeper. When he hit a certain spot, I couldn't help myself. I screamed in pure bliss as he brought me easily to orgasm. He came with a groan, never stopping his thrusts as cum spurted into me, hitting me deep inside and making me cry out. It felt so good, the excess of our mixed cum dripping out of my pussy and coating both of our lower halves.

My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

I am twenty-two years old.

And this was the night I lost my virginity.

* * *

A/N: Hi! It's me, BabyCookieMonster (Bella), and I just wanted to know: well? How'd I do? Please review and tell me what you guys think :) I LOVE comments and get really happy each time I get a new one. Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
